The conventional weight detection circuit for the load cell weighing scale, as shown in FIG. 1 is adapted to amplify by a high input impedance type differential amplifier 2 an output of a bridge circuit 1 of strain gauge resistances for the load cell, that is, analog voltage proportional to the weight, so that the output is fed into an analog-to-digital converter 4 through a low-pass filter 3. Here, the low-pass filter 3 is necessary for reducing vibrations and noises produced by mechanical and electrical factors and the differential amplifier 22 is indispensable for differential amplification of a weight signal from the bridge circuit 1 of load cell (wherein the differential amplifier serves as a part of the high input impedance type differential amplifier). It will of course increase the number of operational amplifiers to constitute the low-pass filter 3 and differential amplifier 22 separate from each other. Hence, there is a defect of increasing the hazard rate and being expensive to produce.